The Basement
by eReedus
Summary: A smutty Bethyl one shot. An alternative version of chapter 18 of my story "No Going Back". Beth and Daryl discover a bondage basement and decide to try it out. OOC for where they were in my story, but hopefully makes a sexy, dirty and fun read. PWP. Beth/Daryl/Bethyl. Rated strong M for language, Dixon and Greene dirty talk, sex and mild bondage.


**A/N This is a deleted scene I wrote a while back. It is basically an alternative version of how chapter 18 in my story "No Going Back" played out. Anyone that knows that story will remember Daryl and Beth found a BDSM basement on one of their supply runs. At that point in my story it would have been too OOC character for them to have used the basement and the things in it. But as this was written for fun as a stand alone scene I don't think it matters that Daryl and Beth are probably very OOC! I don't think it's necessary to have read my story to appreciate this one shot either.**

 **Warning: rated strong M for sexual references, mild BDSM and dirty talk ;-)**

 **I had fun writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading it. Love E xx**

 **The Basement**

Beth wandered over to the space under the stairs and found a large wooden storage chest. She sat down on the floor and opened it up. It was filled with all kinds of lacy underwear and outfits, masks and gags. She rifled around, throwing most of the contents onto the ground before eventually finding what she was looking for. A pretty pink satin blindfold overlaid with black lace. "I found one," Beth gasped, holding it up, with a massive grin on her face.

Daryl turned to look at her and couldn't help but grin back. She looked utterly adorable sat there, all wide eyed and smiley amongst a pile of adult clothing. "What else ya got there Greene, huh?" Daryl could see all sorts of coloured things spread over the floor and started to walk over to her to see for himself.

"Um… outfits… lingerie, other weird stuff. Some of the lingerie is really pretty though. It might fit me… do ya… I mean, would ya like me to wear stuff like this for ya?" Beth sounded unsure if she should ask him or not. She'd never worn pretty, lacy underwear like that before and she had no idea if Daryl was into that kind of thing or not.

Daryl sat down behind her, scooting her across the floor and pulling her between his legs until her back was pressed hard into his chest and he could feel her heartbeat pounding through him. He rested his chin on her shoulder and inhaled deeply. "Ya can if ya wanna, I don't mind….do whatever makes ya happy. They're pretty, but they ain't gonna make me want ya any more than I already do…and I'm just gonna rip 'em straight off ya anyways. Yunno I don't like nothin' coverin' yer beautiful body…" Daryl paused as he pressed a kiss into the back of Beth's neck. She dithered as a shiver ran along her spine and her whole body erupted into goose bumps. "I love ya as ya are," he mumbled.

Beth could feel his firm body and his strong arms, solid and warm as they held her tight as he spoke sweetly to her, and she knew then she'd never feel this safe or this loved by anyone else as long as she lived. She could also feel his hardened cock pushing eagerly into the small of her back and she knew she'd never feel this wanted by another man ever again either.

Beth glanced over to the centre of the room, at the piece of furniture she'd assumed, after much consideration, was a spanking bench. It looked safe enough, it actually looked quite comfortable. A soft padded red leather top and matching smaller arm and leg rests, even the huge red leather buckle restraints looked appealing, soft and malleable, no hint of anything painful. The thought of Daryl making love to her while she was tied to it, while he was in complete control made her stomach churn and her pussy clench.

"Yunno ya said I can do whatever I want?" Beth asked tentatively, her heart stuck in her throat she was so nervous about admitting to what she was thinking.

"Uh huh…why, what d'ya wanna do?" Daryl asked in a low mumbled whisper, his face still nuzzled into Beth's neck, his eyes closed as his fingertips slowly traced up and down the length of her legs.

"I wanna try _that_. Just once. While we're here." Beth pointed towards the middle of the room and Daryl opened his eyes, glancing up over Beth's shoulder to see what she was pointing to. "I want ya to tie me to it and spank me like we talked about." Beth hesitated, almost whispering the next bit. "Then I want ya to make love to me on it." Adrenaline began to pump around her body giving her a new found confidence.

"Really? Ya want me to strap ya down on that?... Ya don't gotta do anythin' Beth, not for me. Yunno I ain't bothered. We're good as we are." Daryl didn't want Beth to rush into something she'd regret, his mind still couldn't stop thinking how he might hurt her, damage her, freak her out in some way, and looking around this room wasn't making him feel any less sick either. He couldn't deny he was turned on enough to burst by Beth's sudden boldness though. He was desperate for release, his erection was becoming painful he'd been hard for so long and he felt like he'd been kicked in the balls they ached so bad.

Beth turned around to look at the man holding her. "I know I ain't gotta, Daryl. I know you'd never make me do anythin'. But I think I want to. If I don't like it I know you'll stop, I trust ya. And if ya don't like it, I swear I won't ever ask ya to do anythin' like this again. Can we just try it… please?" Beth asked softly.

Daryl gently cupped Beth's face. "Ya damn woman! Why can't I ever say no to ya?... Yer gotta promise me… swear you'll tell me if ya don't like somethin' though. If it's too rough or if it hurts, or if ya just want me to stop. Don't need to be a reason, we can just stop. Anytime ya want." Daryl's dark eyes were locked with Beth's, searching for any sign of doubt, but he could find nothing except love and trust.

Beth exaggerated a slow nod yes at him. "Promise," she whispered. Daryl closed his eyes, pulled her close and kissed her long and slow. He couldn't turn her down, even though he knew he should, he wouldn't deny her anything. What Beth wanted, Beth got.

Daryl's hands slid around the front of her body, over her shirt and onto her breasts, kneading gently until her nipples were rock solid. His nose and mouth nuzzling behind her ear, inhaling her, kissing her. "Jesus, Beth, ya feel so fuckin' good. Yer so soft and small…and so goddamn sexy. And ya smell so sweet. I wanna be inside ya so bad," he drawled. Beth closed her eyes and sighed at the lovely feeling of Daryl's rough stubble caressing her soft skin as his loving gravelly voice washed over her.

As Beth sat with her eyes closed, her man licked and sucked at her exposed flesh, running his hands over the curves of her body until he'd turned her sweet sighs of contentment into dirty moans of pleasure. "Ya got no idea how hard it makes me when ya start moanin' like that. It's so fuckin' hot, knowin' ya want me. Ain't never made no-one moan like that before…shit, I love ya so much," he groaned. Before Beth could respond, he grabbed around her waist, pushing her to her feet as he stood up behind her. He walked them forwards toward the bench and spun her around to face him.

"Take yer clothes off…all of 'em. Do it quick," he whispered as he pressed soft hot little kisses into her throat. Then he stepped back to watch the show, mesmerized as his woman started to strip for him. But she was torturously slow, teasingly opening one button at a time, taking off items carefully and methodically, taunting him as her eyes burned into his, deliberately disobeying him.

She could see he was becoming frustrated, impatient, but that just made her want to defy him even more. "Fuckin' hell Greene, do as yer told…. I said quick. I'm gonna punish yer cute lil' ass if ya don't do what I say. That what ya want, huh?" Daryl couldn't help but smirk at her a little bit, it was no use pretending he was going to hurt her, they both knew he wasn't. His words weren't spoken to threaten though. They were spoken to heighten the anticipation, inflame their desire for one another. And it was working.

"Yes. I wanna be punished, Daryl...by you. Tell me what you're gonna do to me. I wanna hear ya say it," Beth demanded, smiling at him. Her eyes were wide and bright as she goaded him, she wanted to hear his sexy deep drawl talk dirty to her, threaten her with unspeakable acts.

Daryl grabbed her around the waist, pushing her backwards into the horse, running his tongue upwards over her neck, stopping at her ear. "I'mma spank yer sexy ass and fuck yer tight pussy and make ya scream my name as ya come," he growled, unsure where _that_ even came from.

Excitement pulsed through Beth's body and mind like electricity as she listened to his promises, she couldn't think straight, not with what she knew was about to happen, so she groaned out almost pathetically instead as she gathered her thoughts.

"Well ya best tie me up and do it then hadn't ya? Spank me, fuck me, and make me come." Beth didn't know where she was finding the courage to say what she was saying. All she knew was that she was turned on beyond all reason by his dirty talking, at his threats, and she wanted to keep going. She wanted him to take charge, tell her what to do and punish her if she disobeyed.

"Back chattin', Greene? Uh uh, ya know that's disobeyin' the rules don't ya. I think yer dirty lil' mouth needs to be taught a lesson… and I reckon I know how to keep it quiet," Daryl said as he grinned at her, his eyes devouring her and his hands roaming across her naked form as it taunted him to the point of breaking.

Daryl had already pulled off all his own clothes except his pants, which were straining under the pressure of his now massive and throbbing cock. He pressed himself forward into Beth again, grabbing both her butt cheeks and squeezing them hard. "Cussin' now too, huh? Yunno I don't like it when ya do that don't ya, baby? But ya still did it. Ya wanna be spanked, huh? Yer a bad, bad girl, Beth Greene, and I'mma enjoy teachin' ya a lesson." Daryl declared boldly as he released one of his hands and pulled it back, slapping it back down hard onto Beth's ass cheek.

"Aarrhhh! Daryl!" Beth's eyes became wide as she jumped, startled at the sudden contact. Daryl looked at her with nothing but hunger, she'd awoken something filthy deep inside him that he had no idea was there until this very moment. Before either knew what was happening, he'd grabbed her firmly by the shoulders and was pushing her downwards towards the hard cold concrete floor. "On yer knees. Time to take yer punishment like the bad girl ya are. And if I like what ya do, I'll give ya what ya want." Beth didn't have much choice in the matter, Daryl was re-positioning her, holding her down, until she was exactly where he wanted her.

"Now I'mma watch as my dick fills that filthy lil' mouth a' yers. I wanna see ya suck it, and I wanna hear ya moan while ya do it," Daryl ordered, unzipping himself as he carefully watched Beth's reaction, his heart banging wildly in his chest from the excitement of it all. Beth didn't flinch, but her chest started to rise and fall quickly, matching his own, as her breathing became loud and heavy. Daryl couldn't help but notice how Beth's tongue slipped from her mouth and slid slowly over her lower lip, her teeth biting down into it, seemingly unaware she was even doing it.

Daryl's throbbing erection finally sprang free as he pulled down his pants and boxers and kicked them to the side with their other discarded clothing. He was unable to stop a satisfied smirk cross his lips as he heard Beth's sharp intake of breath as his manhood stood naked and erect only inches from her face.

Beth placed her hands on the back of Daryl's thighs, gently sliding them upwards over his solid warm flesh until they were cupping his ass cheeks. She jerked him forward until he was almost touching her, and looked up to lock her now blackened eyes with his. The blonde opened her mouth, stuck out her tongue and slowly dragged it along the length of his cock from base to tip. Daryl watched her, letting out a low throaty growl at the soft wet sensation of her tongue pressing on his hardened, sensitive and aching cock. She wrapped one hand around his shaft and cupped his balls with the other, before pressing her lips into the end and kissing, licking a few times as she twirled her tongue over the cool sticky pre-cum. Daryl groaned out loudly, roughly grabbing her ponytail and winding her hair tightly around his fist as he finally lost all control. He knew he wasn't going to last...He'd been hard for too long, he had too many filthy thoughts pushing his body to the edge.

"I'mma fuck that filthy dirty mouth and I wanna hear ya moan," he whimpered.

Daryl removed her hand from his dick, Beth's lips sliding tightly down his length as he pushed into her warm wet mouth. Beth groaned as she took every inch of him, until the head of his cock was pressing into the back of her throat. She started to suck as she slowly began to drag her lips back along his cock. "Aahhhh, shit that feels so good. Keep suckin'. Don't stop, I'm gonna come."

He held her steady as he fisted her hair, pulling at the roots roughly and forcefully guiding her mouth back and forth along his shaft at breakneck speed, desperate for release. Beth continued to apply constant suction as she moaned out at his rough actions, hardly able to stop herself gagging. Daryl was oblivious to everything, focusing on her pretty pink lips stretching around his girth as he pumped his cock hard and fast in and out of her mouth, her moans vibrating through to his abdomen, taking him closer to the edge. "Aarrhhhh. Fuck, Beth, I'mma come in that dirty lil' mouth and yer gonna swallow every damn thing I give ya," Daryl grunted breathlessly, before ramming hard and deep into her mouth one last time. He held her there with both hands until he'd finished firing stream after stream of warm cum into her mouth. Beth squeezed her eyes closed at the still unfamiliar, but not unwelcome, sensation of his thick salty liquid filling her mouth in sudden warm bursts. She groaned out along with Daryl as she did as she was told and swallowed every last drop.

Daryl stood still for a second, breathing heavily as he tried to compose himself, his head no longer spinning as the intensity of his climax ebbed away. He looked down at Beth and immediately released his vice like grip on her hair. He rubbed tenderly around the nape of her neck and pulled her to her feet in a panic as the reality of how rough he'd just been finally sunk in. Beth looked at him with wide fearful eyes as she wiped the back of her hand across her lips. He was looking at her strangely and she wasn't altogether sure she hadn't done something wrong. Beth was about to ask him what was wrong but he got in first, his voice barely a whisper. "Beth, I'm sorry…so sorry. I shouldn't a'…I didn't mean to be so rough." Daryl threaded his fingers through her golden curls, gently this time, before leaning down and smothering her face and hair with tiny soft kisses. "Baby I'm sorry…so sorry," he mumbled over and over.

"Why? Ya didn't do nothin' wrong, Daryl. What are ya sorry for? I ain't hurt…I enjoyed it ya silly ass!" Beth giggled as she pulled away from the now confused man and stroked his face. "Hey, look at me. I ain't gonna break yunno, ya don't have to always touch me like I'm a china doll, ya big idiot." Beth was now grinning from ear to ear as she kissed over his throat, relieved she hadn't done anything wrong after all. "I like it when ya play rough and talk dirty to me… it turns me on. I know ya love me, Daryl, and ya could never do anythin' to scare me or hurt me. Ya always make me feel safe. Does that sound weird?...I guess I just mean that when ya dominate me and take charge, I feel protected and loved and completely safe."

"It don't sound weird. I want ya to feel protected, I want ya ta feel safe, 'cause I'm never lettin' anythin' bad happen to ya again. Never lettin' anyone touch ya or hurt ya," Daryl promised as he pulled her into his chest and they both sighed quietly. Relief flooded through them as they both understood neither of them had done anything wrong, but that this whole new world of adult relationships might take a little time for them to adjust to.

"Yer just so small and delicate, I sometimes think my stupid big clumsy ass is gonna hurt ya is all," Daryl confessed. He couldn't help but smile into her hair though, her grin and giggle were infectious. He probably should have felt embarrassed about what had just happened, about freaking out like he had, but he didn't. It was his sweet understanding Beth, and he knew he could do and say anything he wanted around her and she would still forgive him, still want him.

"So I'm a silly ass and a big idiot, huh? I think ya just earned yerself a pretty big spankin', 'cause that first lil' lesson obviously ain't taught ya nothin' 'bout respectin' yer elders and keepin' quiet." Daryl suddenly picked Beth up, throwing her over his shoulder and lying her front down on the red leather horse. "Now lie still and put yer legs and arms on the ledges. And don't speak, I don't wanna hear another damn word from ya, Greene. Yabba, yabba, yabba, ya never shut up!" Daryl mimicked, tapping Beth hard on her ass as he walked past her, grinning like a fool.

"Daryl! Ya said I'd get what I wanted, don't tease!" Beth gasped, laughing hard now and shaking as she lay face down on the soft leather platform.

"Jesus, Beth, am I even speakin' English? Keep that cute lil' mouth a' yers shut 'fore I gag ya! And there ain't no reward for bad girls, ya ain't gonna get nothin'. Ya shouldn't a' been callin' me names now should ya? 'cause all yer gonna get now is some learnin' in how to do as yer told." Daryl was trying really hard to be serious, doing his best to play a role, but what he really wanted was to join in with Beth's laughing.

Beth finally did as he asked though. She placed her forearms and shins on the small leather ledges. She was now face down, tilted slightly upwards, on all fours with her bare ass and backs of her thighs in the air.

Beth couldn't see Daryl but she could feel him strapping her legs into the restraints. She could feel the cool leather encasing her heated skin and hear the metal clinking as he tightened the buckles around her flesh. He moved to stand in front of her and kissed her cheek, running his hand over the hair around her ear, before tightening the wrist cuffs. "Ya still okay? Sure ya don't wanna stop?" Daryl narrowed his eyes at her, serious for a moment as he touched her face lightly. "Mmhhhmm" Beth smiled at him, shaking her head. "No…do you?" Daryl quickly pressed his lips to hers and shook his head.

Daryl didn't speak again, just went over to the rack of assorted implements on the back wall and picked out a black leather paddle with three cut out hearts in it. He smiled to himself, imagining the cute heart imprints it would leave on her ass. Daryl wandered back over to Beth and stood admiring her from behind for a moment, wondering how the hell they just got to this point, but feeling happy and excited that they had. He ran his calloused hands over her perfect round ass cheeks, gliding them across her entire nakedness, lovingly stroking her silky smooth skin as she quietly moaned. Daryl could have touched her forever, trailing his fingertips over her beautiful pure body. Suddenly Beth tried to wriggle and she gasped as his fingers skimmed along her sides, he thought that maybe it had tickled her. So he did it again, wanting to see her body writhing. "Daryl! Stop it!" Beth couldn't bear the sensation of not being able to escape his tickling, of not being able to swat his hand away.

"That tickle? Yunno ya did say I could do anythin' to ya, right?" Daryl asked as he leant forward over her body, his mouth next to her ear, and his hand still resting on her side. "Well, I wanna tickle ya. See ya squirm and listen to ya beg."

"Not ticklin' though Daryl, it's unbearable…please don't, it's drivin' me crazy," Beth begged through heavy breaths.

"What then? What da ya want?" Daryl stopped his teasing, waiting for her to answer him.

"Spank me. Then I want ya inside me. I wanna come while yer inside me. While ya tell me how much ya want me." Daryl felt his cock suddenly twitching, growing hard again at Beth's dirty words.

Daryl stood up and swiped the cool leather paddle across the heated skin of Beth's back before bringing it down onto her right ass cheek. Hard. The slap rang out into the quiet room, mixing with Beth's gasps. Daryl quickly reigned down three more strokes until her skin began to pink up, leaving tiny white heart shapes over her ass cheek. "Do it harder and talk to me. Talk dirty to me." Beth could feel the sting spreading not only across her flesh but all the way through her insides too. A throb was building and she didn't want it to ever stop.

Daryl ran his hand over the warm skin of her ass before using slightly more force to bring the paddle down repeatedly onto each ass cheek. Beth was now panting and groaning as each slap heated her skin just a little bit more until the heat became a sting and the sting became a burning ache, spreading across her body and soul like a furnace.

"I'mma make ya so wet, make ya want me so bad, then I'mma fuck that tight sweet pussy and listen to ya moan," Daryl growled, slapping the leather paddle lower, over the backs of her thighs, enough times for her flesh to turn dark pink, tiny white hearts standing out in the dim light of the room.

"Oh God, that feels so good. Fuck me. Please, fuck me," Beth pleaded. She was desperate and she knew she could do nothing except lie there, unmoving and just hope he showed mercy and give her what she wanted.

Daryl brought the paddle down again, three quick sharp strokes, eliciting a high pitched yelp from Beth. "No cussin', I told ya, I don't like ya cussin'," Daryl warned her once more, his voice low and gravelly and so sexy Beth suddenly needed him to kiss her, needed him to do something...anything.

Beth's skin was now burning painfully, her insides throbbing in pleasure and her whole body on the edge of orgasm once more.

Daryl moved his hands in small gentle circles across the stinging pink flesh of her ass and legs, caressing and soothing the heat until there was nothing but a warm satisfying glow left. His mouth placed tiny hot kisses along her spine, over the goose bumped flesh of her back. "Ya feel so soft, so warm and so wet…yer wet for me, huh? Ya want me? Want me to make ya come? Ask me baby, beg me to put my dick in ya," Daryl growled as his fingers played between her legs. His fingertips trailed over the wetness now covering her inner thighs, his fingers moving back and forth over the dripping folds of her pussy until she was completely breathless, panting and writhing against the restraints. The crushing feeling of the leather beneath her chest and Daryl heavy across her back was too much. She thought she'd explode as her insides and clit began to throb with the same intensity, with the same need to have the man she loved bury himself in her body while her whole body was still aflame from being spanked.

"Yes, do it," Beth whispered. "C'mon, Beth. Say it. What d'ya want me to do?" Daryl asked, his voice thick with desire and arousal as his hard leaking cock pressed against her back and he toyed with her entrance, knowing he was teasing himself more than her. "I want your dick in my pussy. I wanna feel ya inside me… please Daryl, I'm so wet for ya." Beth panted out everything Daryl demanded as she lay as still as she could, waiting for his teasing to end. As strange as it was to feel so powerless and useless right now, Beth had never felt anything as arousing as being at his mercy...knowing he would always take care of her... eventually.

Beth groaned out his name as Daryl stood up and pushed himself into the tight wet warmth of the woman he loved, grunting loudly as he buried himself deep inside her welcoming body. He stilled for a moment, breath shallow and rapid as he drank in the beautiful sight strapped down on the bench before him;

Beth pulled him from his reverie, her pussy clenching around him like a vice as her ass wriggled as much as her restraints allowed. "Daryl, please… don't stop."

Daryl was sliding his hands over her back, along her sides, tracing her spine as he pulled almost all the way out of her. "Moan for me Beth, I wanna know ya like it. I wanna know ya want me," he grunted.

Daryl shoved into her, solidly and repeatedly until Beth couldn't breathe. Over and over, watching as his cock slid in and out of her centre covered in her slippery arousal. An orchestra of pleasurable grunts, moans and groans filled the silent basement air. He continued to pump into her, his fingers bruising the tender skin covering her hip bones as he gripped onto her for leverage.

"I love you. Don't stop. I'm gonna come, I'm so close. Slap me… please." Beth panted out instructions through heavy laboured breaths, knowing she needed just one more touch to take her to climax again.

Daryl needed to finish now, too. He wanted to hold her tight, crash his tongue into hers, and feel her small soft hands caressing his skin. He raised his hand and slapped his palm down onto her ass as he continued to pound into her. As Beth moaned out, the slap rang out, echoing through the huge empty basement and was immediately replaced by another, then another as his hand rained down on her still pink and throbbing flesh.

"Oh God, I'm gonna come. Do it again, harder." Beth demanded. She was so close, she knew he was almost there, too, and she wanted him to finish inside her at the same time she came undone, letting him feel her pussy clenching around him.

"C'mon then, baby, come for me. I wanna feel it. Want ya to come all over me," Daryl demanded through heavy breathless pants, before almost pulling out of her, keeping just the tender swollen head of his cock inside her. Then the hardest slap yet connected with her already burning skin as he simultaneously rammed hard and deep into her, sending her freefalling into orgasm. Her walls squeezed around him powerfully and repeatedly until Daryl couldn't hold on any longer. He slapped once more across the side of her hip, grunting deeply as he shoved into her and his own release found him. His fingers digging hard into her waist as he fell forward, kissing her clammy shoulder and murmuring an indiscernible declaration of love for the blonde under him.

After a moment, when she had caught her breath and her pulse had stopped pounding in her ears, Beth realised there was just one thing missing from this new and exhilarating scenario...Daryl's predictable post-coital loving embrace. The way his sweet soft kisses made her skin tingle, the way his heart banged in time with hers as he curled himself around her, the safety she felt from being held in his big strong arms, and the way his rapid breath skimming her heated flesh as they lay together was somehow the most comforting thing left in the world.

Before Beth knew what was happening, Daryl had somehow loosened her restraints and was carrying her back over to the pile of lingerie scattered across the floor, lying her down and curling himself around her.

Maybe he'd just read her mind, or maybe the way he always held her after making love was more for his benefit than hers. Whatever the reason, Beth didn't care. She was back in his arms, his heart banging into hers and his breath a comfort as his warm lips pressed sweet loving kisses into her neck.

"I love ya," he said, nuzzling that soft spot under her ear as he pulled her impossibly close. After what they'd just done, after not being able to hold her, Daryl realised how badly he needed her. Sex was sex, it was amazing and it gave him the physical release he needed, but this...the intimacy of holding her, touching her, knowing he wasn't alone anymore, knowing he was loved and wanted was absolutely everything to Daryl. It was everything he'd never had, and the only thing he needed to keep him going.

"I know ya do. And as long as we have this, nothin' else matters. It was nice, amazin' even, and I'm glad we did it, but it's just sex. It's just physical. This is what counts," Beth said softly as she stroked his hair from his eyes and pushed him away from her neck, making him look at her. "I love you, and whatever else happens, whatever else we do or try, that ain't never gonna change." Beth pressed her lips into his, holding them there as she felt a low groan of happiness rumbling in Daryl's chest.

"Let's go home, forget about this place," Daryl decided as he grinned mischievously at her. Suddenly he seemed to be warring with himself for a moment about whether to say anything more. "And...but, I guess if ya wanna take anythin' with ya, I'm good with that," he blurted out, feeling himself blush but deciding he should just be honest.

"Daryl Dixon, I knew there was a dirty old man in there somewhere!" Beth exclaimed, eyes wide and mouth open in feigned shock. But Beth knew full well she would be taking just a few things with them to remind her of their time in this dirty, dark, but surprisingly enticing basement.


End file.
